Keep on Singing
by xRiikox
Summary: Written for the Shuffle Challenge. ShouxKyoko, even though they're not my favourite pairing. R&R!


[A/N: Written for the Shuffle Challenge. Don't worry, I'll be updating my other Skip Beat! Fic later today. Long overdue…]

-Pairing: ShouxKyoko

---

~Song: Link – L'Arc~en~ciel / Link: .com/watch?v=wSkNxFg9w6o

There was a special way Kyoko made him feel – it made his heart feel light, and her smile made him want to make her smile, always. That was why he hated it when she cried…No matter how far apart they were, he thought of her; Kyoko always brought joy to him.

He would fight for her…he knew. To protect her. And he wouldn't be afraid of anything as long as she was with him. Always. He remembered the times they'd spent together, just light-heartedly arguing, or fooling around, and a bittersweet smile crept to his lips.

This feeling in his heart…he would always cherish.

[A/N: A very light-hearted song. I ended up getting affected by the lyrics…and typing this in the last 20 seconds. This was all I could come up with, nothing deep.]

---

~Song: Sweet Donuts – Perfume / Link: .com/watch?v=x0EQfJKQg8g

Kyoko strolled through the shopping mall, a smile on her face, her heart light. She hadn't met either Shou or Ren today, which lightened her mood considerably. She hated facing off with Shou…now she had time to browse through things that she liked, without having anyone to bother her.

She hummed as she made her way through racks of cute clothes and accessories, in a pink store. That was when she caught sight of a commotion in the centre of the store…

…and she burst out laughing. Shou was there, dressed up in girls' clothes and make-up, supposedly on display. He glared at her. They would settle this later. But laughing her guts out, Kyoko didn't really care.

---

~Song: Dear Dream – Mizuki Nana / Link: .com/watch?v=Xt7cm09sl2Q

Kyoko was recording her new song, after Ren and his manager said she had talent – why not? Her voice soared, over the music, her heart lifting along with it as she put her soul into it. The music reminded her of sunny days, bright days that told her not to give up. She wasn't aware then, of course, that a certain someone was watching her from the crew.

Shou leaned against the wall, his eyes fixed on Kyoko. He hadn't seen Kyoko so…energized, happy in such a long time. It reminded him of the girl he's fallen in love with, so long ago, but hadn't cherished. This Kyoko…made him want to get up, get up and just go for it; to confess his love for her.

The music ended, but it still stayed in Shou's heart. Walking up to her, he stated it simply:

"Kyoko, I…like you."

[I'm getting really nervous. The songs are all really light-hearted and fast paced. It's making me type faster…this is so not what I'm used to writing, too. Need to calm down…they're making me type faster, even.]

---

~Song: sweet ticket – Kanon Wakeshima / Link: .com/watch?v=hZDRoDjDE2E

Somewhere deep inside of him, Shou had always wanted to enter Kyoko's wonderland. To experience it for himself; the fantasy that made her stronger.

He'd imagined it to be a fairground, with carousels and all; a secret land he could only dream of.

He was not wrong.

[really short song. Reminded me of a carnival.]

---

~Song: Inryoku – Perfume / Link: .com/watch?v=LFI9ieECpAs

"…are you always this happy, Kyoko?" Shou asked, needlessly.

Kyoko glared at him suspiciously, having just come out of the TV station.

"…What?"

"I mean…happiness is good for you…do you take happy pills?"

"Are you an idiot?"

Kyoko bonked him on the head.

Shou merely smiled and looked at the green flowers around him. Kyoko stared.

Without warning, he pounced on her head.

"ON! ACTIVATE!"

Kyoko killed him with a flying kick.

[stop it with the cutesy songs…it's making my brain malfunction…like this.]

---

~Song: FRUITS OF CHAOS – hyde / Link: .com/watch?v=nRgrXNpQeSw

Somehow Kyoko had ended up at one of Shou's concerts, through a ticket she'd received in the mail. Why not, she'd reasoned, a chance to see him make a fool of himself.

But she's also forgotten how dangerous he could be.

Shou smirked into the microphone as he sang, his voice husky, as he watched a certain girl in the audience. He could see her, feel her boring holes in him. Casually, he walked across the stage, mid-song and kissed the guitarist, just barely, barely going into tongues, still watching her. He saw her hazel eyes widen as the kiss progressed, and he smirked, breaking it off smoothly, licking his lips, stared back at her innocently while continuing to sing.

Shou let a devious smile paint his face, telling her what he wanted to do to her openly, an open invitation.

He knew that she would never look at him the same way again.

He loved it.

[finished with time to spare.]

---

~Song: O2 – Orange Range / Link: .com/watch?v=TDJn953IN6k

Energy surged through Kyoko as she clung on, tighter, still to Shou's back. They sped along on the orange sunset, his bike flying along. She didn't know how she'd agreed to it, but here she was. Her blood sang delightfully in her veins, the feeling of feeling was a drug.

"Kyoko…" Shou whispered, but she heard him loud and clear. She breathed in his heady scent, reveling in the feeling of wind rushing through her hair.

"Yes…?"

"I'll continue to fight…for you. No matter what I have to go through…and I'm sorry for hurting you." His words sealed the unspoken promise he'd made.

Kyoko believed him. With all her heart, she would.

Closing her eyes, they sped into the sunrise.

"I won't be scared even if my life disappears in a flash…as long as I'm with you…"

[*cough* plagiarise *cough* lyrics--]

---

~Song: Angel – from the movie Secret / Link: .com/watch?v=ifl6e5-8-JM

Kyoko would always be his angel.

Shou was sure of that, even before she'd had to dress up as one in his PV, he'd seen her true form. Her heart…so innocent and so pure…it brought a sense of calm to him.

Even if she wasn't with him.

---

~Song: Video Phone – Beyonce / Link: .com/watch?v=UvymFpZYXBM

She was so promiscuous. Always would be, since she'd started trying to get back at him.

It annoyed him.

And made him amused at the same time.

So it was with this in mind that he smirked outright at Kyoko's first attempt at a music video. She'd glared at him evilly, and then stormed over to him after the filming was done.

"What?" Kyoko hissed.

"Nothing." He murmured, pulling her in close. And kissed her, in front of Tsuruga Ren.

"I'll…be getting back now." She murmured, flushing and disentangling herself.

"Look who's promiscuous now." He smirked.

[…don't get it. I lol-ed when I got this song.]

---

~Song: Hurry Xmas – L'Arc~en~Ciel / Link: .com/watch?v=lUm4BMRMM6s

Christmas had always been a special time for Kyoko. The glittering baubles hung on trees, special presents that she got to shop for without her usual restrictions, special parties to attend. All she was lacking…was the warmth of a family and a lover.

She sighed, pulling on the silver dress she'd chosen specially for this party. She had no one to go with…

…the party was filled with people from the TV station, and one she didn't commonly see…Fuwa Shou was standing alone, surprisingly.

"Glad to see you're not breaking another girl's heart tonight." She remarked snidely, attempting to ghost past him.

"No." he smiled, catching her by the waist. "I merely came to snare yours. With you in that dress, I don't need anything more…dance with me?"

Kyoko blushed, and complied. The warmth of his arms…made her feel loved.

Without warning, the Christmas tree lit up, glittering in the darkness.

Shou kissed her softly, plush lips gliding over her own.

"Merry Christmas."

---

[A/N: And that's it. I liked the last one best. It came just when I was getting stressed up. R&R!]

~xRiikox


End file.
